I.C.U. (And My Heart Just Stops)
é uma música escrita por Gordon Pogoda e cantada por Wes Quave. Uma porção dela pode ser ouvida no episódio "Kim Apaixonada", tocada durante a Festa da Social. Letra 'Versão do episódio' ...Our love grows I see you and my heart just stops Just one look and I'm with an angel I see you and I see my world Every time that you hold me, girl. I see you and my heart... Ron: Oi! Alguém me tira daqui! Anda, eu sou um tremendo pé de valsa! 'Versão completa' I see you I see you I see you (Ooh, baby, baby, yes, it's you, my girl) I see you (Listen to me) I can't believe the way I fell for you I took one look and you were all I knew I'm just so taken with you day and night And in between, I only see your light It's the way that you touch every part of me It's the way that you get in the heart of me It's the things that you do when you hold me close It's the things I become every night our love grows I see you and my heart just stops Just one look and I'm with an angel I see you and I see my world Every time that you hold me, girl. I see you and my heart, (my heart, baby, my heart) my heart just stops. (Ooh, yes it does.) I lose my breath when you walk in the room Like when an angel calls your name too soon And when you touch me, I just lose control 'Cause when I hold you, I can see your soul. In my mind, I just go where it's me and you In your arms, I just know where we're going to. In my heart, I can feel every crazy beat, And I'm lost in your eyes every time our eyes meet. I see you and my heart just stops Just one look and I'm with an angel. I see you and I see my world Every time that you hold me, girl. I see you and my heart, (my heart, baby, my heart) my heart just Stop me if I'm going under, Take me all the way with you. Heaven is the place you take me to. Woah-woah-woah-woah. I see you and my heart just stops Just one look and I'm with an angel. I see you and I see my world Every time that you hold me, girl. I see you and my heart, (my heart, baby, my heart) my heart just stops. I see you and my heart just stops (my heart just stops) Just one look and I'm with an angel. (my heart just stops) I see you and I see my world Every time that you hold me, girl. I see you and my heart, (my heart, baby, my heart) my heart just stops. Informações de Fundo *Embora a letra contenha a alusão sobre o cantor ser fisicamente afetado pela beleza da mulher para combinar com título de I.C.U. ( ), a letra é transcrita como " ". *A canção não foi creditada no episódio. *A Trilha sonora de "Kim Apaixonada" foi editada em 2003, apenas nos Estados Unidos, para incluir I'm Ready, presente na trilha sonora de Kim Possible. Compositores *Gordon Pogoda Veja Também *"Kim Apaixonada" *''I'm Ready'' Referências Categoria: Músicas Categoria: Músicas da 1ª Temporada